


Star Wars: Crusaders of the Old Republic

by DragonisPrime



Series: Star Wars Expanded Fanfiction Universe [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Dooku - Freeform, Jedi Training, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Old Republic Era, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Plo Koon is a Dad, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: Jedi Knight Dooku takes on a young Padawan named Qui-Gon Jinn. Together, they study the ancient past of the Jedi, unearthing an ancient story thought lost to time.





	Star Wars: Crusaders of the Old Republic

 

 

**6:50**

**Coruscant**

**The Jedi Temple**

**The Sparring Grounds**

**82 Years Before The Battle of Yavin**

 

"Again, Qui-Gon." Dooku ordered as he offered his Padawan a hand up. Qui-Gon gladly accepted, and the Jedi Knight helped his Padawan to his feet.

 

"I'm getting close, Master Dooku." Qui-Gon replied.

 

"Yes, you are. Someday, you may even rival Master Yoda with Ataru." Dooku smiled.

 

"What? I'll never be THAT good, Master!" The young Padawan went bug-eyed at his master's praised.

 

"Not with that attitude." The Jedi Knight smiled before powering on his bright green lightsaber. Qui-Gon did the same, his lightsaber displaying a similarly emerald blade.

 

* * *

 

 **7:20**  

**The Temple Archives**

 

Dooku and Qui-Gon walked through the Jedi archives, Qui-Gon needing to jog to keep up with Dooku's brisk and long strides. Dooku took a sudden left turn towards a shelf, something Qui-Gon didn't notice until he looked over at his master, tripped, and crashed into another Jedi. The young Padawan fell back onto his back, letting out a brief groan.

 

"Are you alright down there, Qui-Gon?" A friendly yet muffled voice asked. Qui-Gon saw an orange clawed hand offered to him.

 

"Yes, I'm alright, Master Plo." Qui-Gon said with a smile as the Kel Dor helped him up.

 

"Master Koon, I apologize." Dooku said as he came over to the Jedi Master and the Padawan.

 

"It's alright, Dooku. I remember being as young as your Padawan, eager to discover the world of the Force for myself." Plo Koon chuckled.

 

"Come along, Qui-Gon. I have something to show you." Dooku motioned his Padawan forward. The young apprentice followed his master to the shelf. Dooku handed Qui-Gon a datapad. On it was a tan Zabrak wearing white armour and a brown cape holding two yellow shoto lightsabers in a back handed grip.

 

"Ah, Master Dubor Xami. The Old Republic's master of Ataru." Plo Koon mused, looking over Qui-Gon's head at the datapad.

 

"Wow! That's amazing!" Qui-Gon said, innocent joy in his eyes.

 

"Dooku, Little Qui, have you heard the story of the Twin Stars of Takodana?" The Kel Dor Jedi asked.

 

"I can't say that I have." Dooku replied.

 

"It's an old tale. Long before my time, or Master Yoda's, or any living Jedi's. In the time of The Old Republic."

 

* * *

 

 

**10:25**

**Takodana**

**The Western Forest**

**3638 Years Before The Battle of Yavin**

 

Two Sith in black helmets and robes, one wearing a high collared cape and the other wearing gunmetal armour, walked through the Western Forest of Takodana, flanked by eight soldiers.

 

"Any signs of the Jedi yet?" The armoured Sith asked.

 

"No, ma'am." One of the soldiers responded.

 

"Maybe you should have looked up." A voice called from above. The Sith and soldiers looked up, seeing Dubor Xami. The Jedi Knight dropped from the trees, powering on his dual yellow lightsabers, spinning them into a backhand grip.

 

"Hello, Jedi." The caped Sith chuckled before he pulled out a single bladed lightsaber, summoning lightning to his hand.

 

"This hardly seems like a fair fight." The armoured Sith laughed, activating her saberstaff.

 

"Yeah, get six more Sith, and you might have a chance." Dubor smirked. The troopers then levied their blasters at Dubor Xami, and he charged the two Sith and their entourage. The soldiers opened fire on the Jedi Knight, who dodged all the laser bolts before quickly slicing through the blasters. The Sith Inquisitor and Sorcerer then engaged the Jedi Knight, but he dodged their strikes, twirling around them with agility and finesse. The Sorcerer then summoned a storm of lightning around him, but Dubor back-flipped out of the way, slashing through the Inquisitor's saberstaff and chest on the way up. The Sith generating the Force Storm then lost focus at the death of comrade, giving the Zabrak time to plunge both of his blades into his chest. He then heard applause behind him.

 

"Well done, Jedi. For a mere Knight, you're rather talented." A female voice said with a chuckle. Dubor turned to see a red Togruta dressed in tight black clothing.

 

"Lady Arala Hinos." Dubor smirked.

 

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan. And may I ask if perhaps you'd be inclined to stand beside me rather than against me?" Arala inquired.

 

"Hard pass there. Being a Jedi has better benefits. Well, except dental. Do you guys offer dental? Who runs that? Does Nihilus handle that, or is it Traya?" The Jedi Knight asked smugly.

 

"Silence. Troopers, arrest him." Arala ordered. The soldiers then moved towards the Jedi, who smirked.

 

"How about no?" Dubor asked before blasting them all back with a Force Slam.

 

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Arala growled before pulling a hilt from her hip. She activated it, and a whip of angry crimson Kyber poured out.

 

"Lightwhip. This'll be fun." The Zabrak chuckled. The Sith lashed her lightwhip at the Jedi, catching him across the cheek. "Ow, damn it! At least that's not my good side."

 

"There won't be a good side when I'm done with you." The Togruta snarled, striking with her whip again. This time, the whip caught Dubor's shoulder, sending a scorch mark into his skin. The Zabrak let out a roar of pain, and the Sith laughed before blasting him with Force Lightning. Dubor Xami dropped his lightsabers and fell to the group, writhing in pain.

 

"Dubor!" A yell came from behind Lady Hinos, and she turned to see a dark green Ithorian wearing light brown robes, a white waist cape and a white gauntlet on his left arm charging her His right gauntlet was silver and covered his fist as well. When the Ithorian got close enough, he jumped into the air. Two blue blades shot from the gauntlet, and the Ithorian clashed down onto the Sith. She dove out of the way, transitioning into a midair spin to right herself.

 

"Master Haabs Vuqadi. I had a feeling you wouldn't be too far behind. Your former Padawan went boldly racing into danger, per the norm." Arala chuckled.

 

"It shall be remembered as your folly that you stayed to fight me, not his that he started this battle." Haabs Vuqadi said with confidence before inhaling deeply. The Sith swung her whip at the Jedi Master, who caught it with his lightsaber gauntlet covered fist.

 

"What? No, that's... Neuranium!" Arala gasped. The Ithorian then let out a violent roar from his four throats, blasting the Sith far back and shattering the surrounding trees. Haabs deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to Dubor, who was struggling to his feet.

"Easy, Dubor." Haabs said, easing his former Padawan to his feet.

 

"Thank you, Master Vuqadi. Agh, that lightning hurts." Dubor groaned, clutching his seared shoulder.

 

"Next time, my young friend, wait for backup. Lest there not be a next time." The Ithorian chuckled, summoning his former apprentice's lightsabers to his hands before slipping them back onto the Zabrak's hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, for those who didn't know, Plo Koon is really old in Legends. We don't have a canon age for him, so I went with the Legends one because I wanted a familiar character for the "present day" sections besides Dooku and Qui-Gon. Him being my favourite Jedi is just an added bonus.


End file.
